The Fiery Ones
by Freya.Mikaelson
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson thought he was one of a kind, but what happens when he's saved and challenged by someone not unlike him? Rated T for now, may become M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was chained up, being tortured by those he wished would worship him, and the next moment he was sent flying out of harm's way, his back hitting a stone wall. He didn't know how it had happened, or who it was that had caused such a thing, only that their scent was familiar… and yet not. With echoing ears and dizzying vision, it was hard to place what was going on before him, other than blurs of chaos and screams of agony. And blood. So much blood. He knew that the vampires and werewolves were scrapping like wild animals fighting for dominance, and even a few witches had been bold enough to enter the mix, but who was it that had… _saved_ him? Who had cared enough (and who had been stupid enough?) to save Klaus Mikaelson?

He squinted his eyes, trying his best to set his vision straight. It was a _girl_. Her long black hair flapped wildly around her as she clawed at faces and snapped necks with ease rivaling a human snapping a toothpick. Others were trying to jump her, to outnumber her, but it was useless. She was powerful, and clearly immune to death. She was like a smoke that had been sent in to smother all of those that dared to cross the most violent Mikaelson. But who _was_ she, and why was she doing this for him?

For the first time in a while, Klaus was intrigued. Not bothering to join in on the fun, he sat back and watched the show before him. For a slight moment, her eyes met his. His own pale eyes widened when he saw the color of hers. Electric gold. Those of a wolf. But she was too strong for a wolf; there was no way one willowy little wolf girl could take on all of these wolves _and _the vampires and witches. He watched in awe as she rendered everyone within the room dead or unconscious.

It didn't take long at all.

She dropped the limp body she held in her hands and wiped her mouth, which dripped with blood that was not her own. "You're Niklaus Mikaelson, are you not? I hope I did not just slaughter a room filled with my own kind for the wrong man…" Her tone didn't reveal it, but she had to have been joking. The look she gave him made Klaus sure she knew _exactly_ who he was.

"A room filled with your own kind? There isn't a wolf on this planet capable of single-handedly taking on a room filled with werewolves, witches and vampires." Klaus rose to his feet then, also wiping blood from his mouth, only the blood he wiped away belonged to him and no one else. "What are you, little one?"

The girl wore a humorless smile. "First, I am _not_ a little one." And she wasn't. She was tall, with long, lean limbs and dark eyes. Klaus guessed that she had to be at least eighteen, but something about her made her seem… _older_. She put her hands on her hips. "Second, I am someone who has traveled far to meet the man who is rumored to be much like me."

Klaus held his hands behind his back and stepped closer to her. "And who might that man be, little one?" His eyes were challenging as they locked with hers.

"It is unkind to continuously mock the one who just saved you, Niklaus," she shot back, her wide eyes narrowing.

He laughed then. "If you are looking for kindness, I'm afraid you won't find it within me, love."

She glared at him. "Well, you are the one I came to find."

"Because I am like you?" Klaus questioned. He moved in, circling her like a lion planning to pounce its prey. "And how could I possibly be like you?"

"Do you honestly believe you are the only thing like yourself in this world, Niklaus?" A hint of amusement played across her face then. "From what I have heard, you are a hybrid. You possess immortality, and traits of both a vampire and a wolf. There is not a trace of vampirism within me, but I, too, am immortal, _and_ I am a wolf."

Immortal? It would explain why the others had been unable to take her down during the fight. Still, Klaus was not convinced. He eyed her closely. "Impossible."

"I stand before you, unharmed, with eyes capable of glowing like a wolf's. How could you possibly not believe me?" She looked at him with eyes that said she was unafraid of him. She was _challenging_ him, something others rarely did.

And he actually liked it. "Come. We can discuss this at my home. I would like to get cleaned up before this conversation continues." He smiled his twisted smile. "I imagine it will be a long one."


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaus was upstairs showering, and he hadn't even offered to let her clean up in any of the house's other bathrooms. _He's incredibly rude, isn't he?_ She thought. The girl had just saved his life and he hadn't even offered to let her wash the blood from her face and hands. She sat on the couch in his living room, not caring if the blood from her clothes stained the fabric. Gazing around the room, her wide eyes took in the scenery. The home was nice, but it didn't smell like Niklaus. She could detect other scents within it, figuring that he did not live here alone. So who lived with him?

As if hearing the question she asked in her mind, a man appeared. He looked nothing like Niklaus, but he was equally handsome in his unique way. "Hello," he greeted, straightening his already-perfect tie. "Who are you?"

"The girl who saved Niklaus," she replied.

The man's eyes widened at her words. "'Saved Niklaus'? What did you save him from?"

"How nice of you to join us, brother," she heard Niklaus call from the shower. The water was turned off and in a matter of seconds he stood before them, fully clothed in black, his hair darkened and still damp with water. The clean scent that wafted from his skin was welcoming, considering she herself still reeked of disgusting vampire blood. She tried not to let her eyes linger on him for too long.

"You missed out on my little play date," Klaus said. "The great vampires of this city chained me up and tortured me. They even invited the wolves and witches to come join the fun. This little wolf girl here was the one who came to my aid. Did you even notice I was gone?"

"I was awa—" The brown-haired Mikaelson couldn't finish his sentence for Klaus cut him off. "With Hayley, of course. Thank you for letting your little girlfriend take priority over me."

"I was away, Niklaus. Not with Hayley. She is visiting with her pack in the bayou." His brown eyes flickered back over to the girl. "I apologize for my brother's behavior. He never quite learned how to properly present himself before guests."

Her eyes were on Niklaus. "So I've noticed," she replied. She looked back to the elder Mikaelson. "I'm Fee, by the way. And you are?"

"Elijah," he said. He took her hand and kissed it, making Fee wonder how long it'd been since a gentleman had greeted her in such a fashion. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What's Fee short for?" Klaus interjected. "Felicity? Felicia?"

"Serafina, actually," Fee responded. "My name is Serafina Garibaldi, but I wish to simply go by Fee."

Elijah nodded. Klaus eyed her.

"_Serafina_," Klaus said challengingly. "Why don't you tell us why you have come for me, hmm?" He picked up a bottle and poured himself a glass of brown liquor before taking a seat opposite her, not offering anyone else anything to drink.

Again, rude.

He took a swig of his drink without taking his eyes off her. Had this been any other girl sitting before him, she might've squirmed. But Fee squirmed for no man.

"I learned that you are like me, and I wanted to meet you," she told him truthfully.

"She's something strange, Elijah." He drank more, sloshing the liquid around in his cup. "She is a wolf, but she's also immortal. She fought off a room filled with werewolves, vampires and witches to rescue me. They didn't even harm a single hair on her head. And here I am still wondering why she was so intent on saving someone like me." He smirked into his glass. "Surely my reputation precedes me, Serafina."

"It certainly does," Fee said, giving him a fake smile. "Be that as it may, I couldn't help the urge to save someone who was so _vastly_ outnumbered."

Klaus glared at her over the brim of his cup, and she simply smiled wider to spite him.

"How are you… _what_ you are?" Elijah asked timidly, as if he were afraid of offending the guest. He took a seat near her on the couch, his dark eyes not wavering from her face.

Fee tore her attention from the staring contest she was having with Niklaus to answer Elijah's question. "My mother was a witch, a very powerful one… and my father was a wolf. I was born with his wolf gene, and when I triggered it, my mother feared for me… she feared _me_, and she would've had every right to, had she known how I triggered my gene." She fell silent for a moment and bit her bottom lip, her eyes cast downward at her wringing hands.

"Well, don't leave us hanging, love. How'd you do it?" Klaus asked, motioning for her to continue.

"I killed my twin sister."

An emotion Fee couldn't quite read flashed across Elijah's face, but Klaus showed no expression. Perhaps the rumors were true, and he had a history of killing his own siblings, too.

"I always had a temper as a child, and the older I got, the more aggressive I became. I couldn't control it, and one night Valentina, my twin, said the wrong words to me, and it all ended badly." Fee paused again. It pained her to talk of her sister, to relive the memories of that night, and that emotion was evident on her face. "My father covered for me; he knew it would destroy my mother if she learned I was the one who killed Valentina. Together, they decided that my mother would create a spell that would make me strong, invincible, and would ensure that my twin and I would not share the fate of death." She stared at the back of her hand, watching the blood pulse through her veins. "The spell was too strong for my mother, and it claimed her life. But not before it made me what I am now."

Silence filled the room as the brothers thought about what Fee had told them.

Klaus was the first to speak up. "How often do you turn, Serafina?" he questioned, genuinely curious.

"I can turn at will, but I also turn every full moon. I do not like to turn often because it is painful. I'm sure you can understand that, Niklaus." Her eyes met his again, and he nodded.

Elijah leaned forward in his seat, which was the first slightly improper thing Fee had seen him do. He, too, seemed interested in her, only his interest was much more apparent than Klaus'. "And you possess no vampire traits, which is what differentiates you from Niklaus, correct?"

A crooked smirk danced across Fee's lips. "No, I am not a vampire. But I would not reject the traits if I had them."

Elijah's eyes darted to Klaus before they landed once more on Fee.

"Is that what you've come here for? You want me to turn you?" Klaus accused.

Fee blinked. "No, of course not. I did not know you were capable of turning others, given that you are also a werewolf…"

The wolf let out a gasp as Klaus jumped on her, throwing her over the couch and up against the wall behind it. The force of his strength caused the wall to crack beneath her weight, and her hands immediately shot up to claw at the hands around her neck.

"You _liar_!" Klaus growled, the black veins beneath his eyes making an appearance as his eyes darkened and turned gold. He was so close that she could feel his warm liquor-scented breath on her cheeks. "You want to be turned, hmm? Well, let's see how you handle it!" Fee could see his fangs, and for the first time in her immortal life, she was genuinely terrified. Niklaus was a hybrid; who knew what his bite could do to her? She squirmed beneath him, but it was futile – he was stronger than she could ever imagine.

"Niklaus! Release her!" Elijah exclaimed, surprising Fee when he was able to pull Klaus off her.

Klaus fixed his jacket and glared at Fee as she crumpled to the ground, gasping for air she didn't exactly need. She clutched her neck and looked up at the hybrid, anger replacing the terror that had previously been in her eyes. She wanted to rip his head off, and she might've tried to, had she not known that dismembering him would do her no good.

"What is wrong with you, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned. "She did nothing to provoke you."

"She came here to _use _me!" Klaus spat, standing in an aggressive pose that suggested he might pounce her again if she said something he didn't like.

Fee growled. "I _saved _you, in case you have already forgotten that tiny detail!" She stood up now, anger fueling her courage. "I did not come here to use you. As I said before, I did not know you were even capable of such a thing! I came here to meet you, to see what you were like. To be around someone who would not make me feel so different. I happened upon you in a moment of distress, and I saved you, and _this_ is how you repay me?!" During her speech she moved towards him, and by the time she was finished, she was so close to Niklaus that their noses nearly touched.

Once again, Klaus was awed by her bravery, her ability to stand up to him. He was never one to admit others were right, but the little wolf girl had a point. She _had_ saved him when Elijah was nowhere to be seen. She said she wanted to be around someone who wouldn't make her feel different, and deep down, Klaus yearned for that, too. That's why he had created hybrids before – he was lonely, and he wanted someone to be there, someone like him. That's what this girl was. He realized he didn't need to push her away if she actually wanted to be around him.

He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "You may stay here for as long as you'd like."

Fee laughed, but there was no amusement in the sound. "Why? So you can choke me again the next time paranoia consumes you? No, thank you." She turned to leave then, no longer feeling the urge to be within the presence of the hybrid who very much lived up to his terrible reputation.

But before she could reach the door, Klaus was in front of her, blocking her path.

"Let me go," she growled.

"Stay," Niklaus said. "Please. Stay." He would never admit that he had been wrong in attacking her, but he also wasn't going to let her leave without a fight if she objected.

Fee looked up into his eyes and was taken aback by what she saw. Urgency. Distress. And what she thought might be a bit of longing. He was _pleading_ with her because he didn't want her to leave. Something within her knew she should run like hell, but Serafina had never been one to run from a challenge. If Niklaus wanted her to stay, she would, but there would be no more letting her guard down with him. She'd done that enough by telling him her life story; no one outside of her family had ever known that story. She didn't have friends. She had indulged in lovers, but she had kept them at arm's length. Letting Niklaus – or even Elijah – in was not an option. She would stay with them because she didn't need to be anywhere else, and because New Orleans would be a great hiding place should she not want to be found. But that was it. She told herself this would be the only time she would give Niklaus what he wanted. "Fine. I will stay."

Klaus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"This will be your room."

Klaus had led Fee up the stairs and was opening the door to the bedroom she'd be staying in while she was in New Orleans. She peered around the hall, noticing the other doors that led to rooms unknown.

"Where is your room?" Fee questioned.

Klaus pointed to the door right across from hers.

Fee rolled her eyes. "Oh, lovely. My chances of waking up and finding your hands around my neck just increased tenfold."

Klaus gave her his wicked smirk. "I like to keep my enemies _and_ my friends close, love."

"We are not friends. You _attacked _me." And she was not going to forget that anytime soon. "And stop calling me 'love'." It made her uncomfortable how casually he referred to her as that.

"As you wish, _Serafina_."

Fee groaned. "Do you always disrespect the wishes of others?" She didn't give him a chance to answer; she walked into her room and shut the door, locking it behind her. Turning to face the room, she exhaled a sigh of relief. The room was lovely, with large windows that let in a lot of sunlight and beautiful antique furniture pieces that reminded Fee of home. _Living across the hall from Niklaus might be worth it after all,_ she mused. She would have to go back to the hotel she'd been staying in to gather her belongings later. For now she kicked her shoes off, moved towards the bed and laid down on it, reveling in how comfy it was. The wolf was exhausted from her travels and from the fights she'd been in for Niklaus and _with_ Niklaus, and now she wanted to sleep. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off.

She awoke to the sound of someone unlocking the door and walking in. She opened her eyes to find Niklaus hovering over her, his hands tucked behind his back.

"Elijah requested that I offer you food if you are hungry." He looked bored with the message he had been forced to relay to her.

"Are you unaware of what personal space is, Niklaus?" Fee asked. She shifted away from him to the other side of the bed. She didn't like how… intrusive he was. She figured it was something he did to intimidate others, but it didn't intimidate her, it annoyed her.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and ignored her question. "Would you like to eat or not?"

Fee thought for a moment. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember, which meant she needed to eat. On cue, her stomach growled, and the smirk that formed on Klaus's face meant he had heard the sound, too. She sighed. "Yes."

"Follow me," he beckoned, leaving the room.

Fee threw her legs over the side of the bed and padded after him. Her eyes took in the home as they headed to the kitchen, and she was surprised by how large it was. Her home back in her native Italy was tiny in comparison.

"Your home is… huge," she murmured. "Is it just you and Elijah living here?" Surely not, considering she'd smelled the scent of others.

Klaus spoke without turning to face Fee. "No. A…" he paused, seeming unable to find the right words to answer her question with. "A girl lives here as well. Hayley. My sister once lived here, but now she is gone."

"Where'd she go?" Fee questioned, curious.

Klaus was silent for a moment. "She disappeared. Do not question me about her."

Well, then. Fee was quiet until they reached the kitchen. Klaus opened cabinets and the fridge for her, and she could tell that the kitchen had recently been stocked. Had Niklaus fetched food for her as she slept? Probably not. She figured Elijah had done it, and she smiled to herself at his kind gesture. She would have to thank him for that later, when she saw him again.  
>"Help yourself to whatever you would like," Klaus said before disappearing.<p>

So much for engaging in small talk as she ate. Fee sighed and went to look inside the refrigerator. She found milk, cheese, fresh fruit and vegetables, yogurt, and sandwich meat. She took the fruit out and went about making a fruit salad once she found a bowl in one the cabinets. She nibbled on fruit for a moment before realizing there was a New Orleans newspaper on the counter. Curious, she reached out and picked it up, popping pieces of fruit into her mouth as her eyes scanned the headlines. There was nothing too interesting within the pages; New Orleans was exactly as she had expected it to be, which was a bit disappointing. She had left home in hopes of meeting Niklaus in a new and interesting place, but so far, she had no such luck. Perhaps she'd gotten herself excited for nothing, and she should just return home. But that would be like admitting defeat for Serafina, and she didn't want to do that. She wanted to get to know Niklaus, to learn from him, and she'd come all this way just to do that.

She told herself that she would stay for a week. If things were still the same by the end of the week, then she would leave.

But until then, she would stay right here… and make herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on, popping one of the little pods into it to brew a cup. Where were the mugs? She went through the cabinets and found one, placing it under the drip and waiting for it to brew. While she did that, she decided to look around for more food. Niklaus had told her to help herself, and that's what she was doing.

Fee became so preoccupied with searching for food that she didn't hear someone come into the kitchen… and she let out a yelp of surprise when they grabbed her and spun her around, flinging her up against the cabinets. This someone was a girl, and her eyes glowed like a wolf's… only the girl didn't quite smell like a wolf.

"Who are you?!" The girl growled, baring her teeth at Fee.

"I'm—"

Before she could answer, Klaus entered and threw the girl off her, surprising both Fee and the girl.

"Now, now, Hayley. This is _my _home, so why are you abusing my guest?" Klaus said, glaring at her.

"She's a guest?" Hayley replied, her eyes slowly fading back to their original color.

"Yes, she is my guest, and you will treat her as such."

Fee scoffed. "Oh, you're one for chastising, Niklaus. Remember how you, too, pinned me up a few hours ago?"

Hayley's eyebrows rose.

"That's because I thought you were here to use me. Now that I know that isn't the case, I will not grab you like that again… unless you upset me." He gave her a fake smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

"How do you two know each other?" Hayley questioned.

Fee glared at Klaus as she answered Hayley's question. "We don't. We only met a few hours ago… right after I saved Niklaus's ass and right before he nearly killed me."

"You saved him?"

Why was everyone so surprised that she saved Niklaus?

"Elijah can fill you in on the details, little wolf. I imagine you came home with the intention of scurrying right up to his room. Don't let us stop you from doing just that."

It was Hayley's turn to roll her eyes. "Can't I at least meet the girl before you try to dismiss me?"

Before Klaus could say anything, Fee stuck her hand out for Hayley to shake. "I'm Fee. Werewolf."

Hayley took her hand and shook it, eyeing her as she did so. "I can tell."

Klaus waved his hand as if shooing Hayley from the kitchen. "Run along now, Hayley."

Hayley glared at Klaus, but she did what he said. She walked out of the room and could be heard climbing the steps to the bedrooms.

"You're welcome," Klaus told Fee once she was gone.

She looked confused. "Welcome for what?"

"For me saving you, of course." Klaus had a proud expression on his face that Fee wanted to slap off. "Hayley is a hybrid like me, and she has yet to learn proper control."

Fee snorted. "As if you know anything about control."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Klaus pointed out, stepping closer to her.

"Oh, yes, thank you for _not_ killing me after I saved you from being tortured by the very people you're so desperate to rule over." Her coffee was finished brewing and she removed her cup from the drip tray, lifting it to her lips so she could take a sip.

Klaus's brow rose. "How did you know that?"

"You have a reputation, remember?" Fee brushed past him and went back over to the spot on the counter where her fruit and newspaper sat. She drank her coffee for a moment before sitting it down and eating more fruit. She feigned interest in the newspaper, hoping that if she pretended to read it, Niklaus would leave her alone.

No such luck. Klaus took the paper from her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"What else do you know about me?"

Fee sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair. "I've told you everything I've heard: you're a hybrid with family issues, you want to rule New Orleans, and everyone hates you because you're a horrible person who kills without reason…" An emotion Fee couldn't quite figure out flashed across Niklaus's face and for a moment, she believed she might've hurt his feelings.

But he quickly put on a smug face that made her change her mind.

"It is better to be feared than loved," he said.

"No, it is not. It is better to be loved. If you are loved, you won't be alone. Who wants to be alone?" Fee certainly didn't; that's why she had shown up here.

Klaus fell silent for a moment before speaking up. "Love will ruin you."

"My life cannot get much worse than this," Fee responded with a shrug.

Klaus stared at her, wondering exactly what she meant by that. Was that why she had come here? To escape something? Serafina didn't seem like the running type, unless it was running right into a fight, as she had earlier that night for him. So what was wrong? Could it be that she had been through so much that she felt as broken as he did?

Klaus didn't talk about these things, and he certainly wasn't going to start sharing now. "Enjoy your dinner," he murmured before disappearing again.

Fee blinked. "Thank you for the company," she grumbled, knowing he could still hear her. She popped a raspberry into her mouth and went back to reading the paper.

**{Author's note: Hello! Thank you for reading, and I hope you like the story so far. Might I ask a favor of you all? I'm enjoying writing the story, but I haven't gotten any feedback on it so far, which is worrying me a little. I've been a bit self-conscious about the story because I'm working with such established characters like Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah, and I would like to be assured that I'm doing them justice, and if I'm not, I would love to hear your suggestion(s) for what I could do differently. Also let me know what you think of my OC and the story, and if you're enjoying it. I'm all ears for constructive criticism (and/or good ol' fashioned fangirling/fanboying)****, and it would be very helpful for me (and would put my mind at ease!). I look forward to hearing from you, and to posting the next chapter for you all soon. Thank you!}**


	4. Chapter 4

As time progressed, Fee slowly settled into the Mikaelson house, and into life in New Orleans. There was always some type of drama going on, meaning Niklaus was constantly storming around with his fists bawled up and a scowl on his face. He hardly spoke to her, which annoyed her a bit, considering the only reason she was living here _was_ because she wanted to speak to him, to spend time with him, to learn from him.

She went to Elijah to get an answer about the situation, but he didn't provide her with much. "Niklaus isn't exactly one for friendly conversation," was what he'd told her.

Well then.

Late one night, Fee crept out of the house and made her way over to the bayou, desperate for fresh air and space to think in. A full moon was near, and she could feel the urge to shift growing stronger, but she didn't want to shift here… Not in this strange city that she felt like an outsider in. She came across a dock, and with a sigh, she flopped down onto the wood and stared out at the water. Perhaps coming to New Orleans had been a bad idea, wishful thinking on her part. It wasn't getting her anywhere, and even if she was glad to evade what awaited her back home, she wasn't convinced being here was worth it. Niklaus had made no effort with her, and when she tried to get close to him, he immediately guarded himself. It was like he was… _afraid _of her, even though she was sure that wasn't the case. A big bad wolf hybrid like him had no reason to fear a mere wolf like herself. She knew he had some psychological issues, but damn, she thought they could at least be friends.

"I guess I thought wrong," she murmured to herself, her arms wrapping around her legs as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Wrong about what, girl?" a voice drawled.

Fee had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard someone approaching. Looking up, her eyes landed on someone she didn't know. He was tall and broad, with blond hair and dark eyes. He grinned at her like she was a mouse caught in a lion's trap.

He tried to grab her, but she avoided his grasp with an easy leap. She rose to her feet and growled in an effort to intimidate him, but all it did was make him cackle.

"You don't honestly think you scare me, do you?" he barked. She could practically smell the desire to be dominant wafting off his skin. He was a werewolf, but he was unimpressive.

She wasn't sure the same could be said for the group of people that joined him. They came in from everywhere: they hopped down from tree branches, they prowled over from the woods, and they crawled out of hiding spots in the boats nearby. Fee was _vastly_ outnumbered. There hadn't been this many wolves involved when she'd rescued Niklaus. Where had they come from?

"Who are you, outsider?" another wolf growled. He was of a similar build, only his hair was black.

"I am not a threat," Fee answered. Her voice was calm, but her stance suggested otherwise. She was prepared for an attack. "My name is Fee. I have no interest in disrupting your pack's peace. I am only here to visit with a friend."

"Who's your friend?" another wolf asked, inching towards her. His skin was dark and smooth, and Fee might've admired his good looks… had he not been wearing such a menacing expression.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," she replied.

Several wolves hollered and cackled, the sounds shattering the peace within the bayou and causing the hair on Fee's arms to stand up.

"Klaus is a friend to no one," the blond wolf said.

"Hey! That's her! That's the girl that saved Klaus from the witches!"

Fee's eyes flitted to the face the voice belonged to, and she instantly remembered him. He'd been one of the wolves she rendered unconscious when she'd rescued Niklaus.

"So you're the one that attacked our wolves." The blond wolf snarled at her before lunging for her neck, his fingers clawing for her skin. As Fee fought him off, she dared to take in her surroundings. The other wolves were closing in… there was no way she was going to be able to fight them alone in this human form.

One of the perks of being an immortal wolf was she could turn at will, and she could do so quite quickly. It wasn't the process of phasing that the full moon caused – it was her own choice. When she changed this way, she was still able to remember who she was, not quite losing herself to her wolf side. She forced her body to turn, and the cry of pain she let out quickly became the howl of a large white wolf as she took on her other form. One of the wolves decided to show off by lashing out at her with his fist, but she quickly made an example of him when she took his arm into her mouth and flung him down, pinning his writhing human body beneath her. His screams turned into gurgles and stopped altogether as her teeth sank into his neck, ending his life.

His pack was furious. They yelled and struck her, more determined than ever to end her. Their blows were painful, but she could handle them. She fought back, snapping and clawing at anyone that dared to come too close to her face or paws.

Fee had just pinned another wolf down when a woman's voice cried out, "ENOUGH!"

The wolves – Fee included – all stopped and turned to look at the woman possessing that voice.

It was Hayley.

Klaus and Elijah stood right behind her.

"Step away from her!" Hayley commanded, and even if many of the wolves looked hesitant or angry, they did as they were told.

…Was she their _alpha_? There was so much Fee didn't know…

Niklaus was the first one to make a move towards Fee, but Hayley followed close behind him, the wolves parting to allow them to approach her. Niklaus dropped to his knees before her, taking her muzzle into his hands and inspecting her for injuries.

"She's bleeding," he said. He looked into Fee's wolf eyes and she could see the anger flaring in his eyes. He quickly jumped to his feet. "Who did this? I will kill every single one of–!"

"Klaus, stop it right now!" Hayley grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his wrist. "They don't know Fee! They were only protecting themselves!"

"By ganging up on her? Look around you, Hayley!" He gestured to all of the wolves surrounding them. "Do you really think it was necessary that _this_ many wolves come after her?"

Hayley looked up at Klaus, her eyes wide with surprise. Since when was Klaus against violence? Since when was he concerned about fairness?

"She attacked us before, that night we were with the witches!"

"She killed one of our own!"

"AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU UTTER SO MUCH AS ONE MORE SYLLABLE!" Klaus shouted, his nostrils flaring and his eyes glowing wolf gold.

"I said ENOUGH!" Hayley growled. "Klaus, take Fee and get the hell out of the bayou. NOW."

Klaus glared at her before turning his attention back to the wolf. He crouched down again so he was eye-to-eye with her. "Serafina, you understand me, don't you?"

She barked to show him she did.

"Are you able to turn so that I may take you home?"

She knelt down, forcing her body return to human form. Tears blinded her eyes as she grit her teeth and cried out in pain from the change. Had she eaten recently, she might've vomited from the toll phasing took on her body. She stood, her legs wobbly as she tried to regain balance. She was naked, and several pairs of eyes were on her. This seemed to displease both Niklaus and Elijah as Klaus growled at the wolves while Elijah quickly came to Fee's side, removing his jacket and placing it on her shoulders. Fee buttoned the jacket up as the two Mikaelsons led her out of the bayou and back to the house. Klaus was silent the whole way there, but Elijah continuously questioned her about her health. She assured him that she was okay; the bruises on her skin were quickly fading, including the large one on her face. The only thing that really hurt now was her ego.

Once Fee was safely inside the house, Elijah announced that he was going back to the bayou to wait for Hayley to finish with the wolves. Fee could tell he didn't like being away from her for too long. She watched as he walked out the door, shutting it gently before disappearing into the night. At that moment she had the urge to lose his jacket, but then she remembered Niklaus' eyes were baring into her, and she didn't want to be naked in front of him. She moved towards the coffee machine so she could turn it on and make a cup, but before she could reach it, Niklaus planted himself in her path.

"What the hell were you doing out in the bayou tonight?"

There were no lights on in the kitchen - the moon was the only light pooling in from the windows. It casted a ghostly glow upon Niklaus, making his eyes seem unusually pale to Fee. She stared up at him. She hadn't backed down from the wolves, and she certainly wouldn't back down from him.

"I wanted some fresh air."

Klaus laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "So you decided to frolic out to the bayou and disrupt the wolves." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

"I had no idea they would be there," Fee defended.

"You do not know anything! That's the problem!"

"Well, maybe I would know something if you actually spoke to me, Niklaus!" Fee was exasperated, and it was obvious in her voice. She balled her fists, her nails digging into her skin. "You told me you wanted me to stay, but you have hardly spoken to me since! You are supposed to be my _friend_!"

"I am nothing to you."

"Maybe you _should_ be nothing to me," Fee agreed.

For the slightest of moments, they stood there silent, their gazes locked in a heated fury.

But in the next moment, they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was unclear who made the first move – Klaus had wanted it, and so had Fee. Klaus roughly tugged Fee's hair, yanking her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Fee made a noise that got lost in Klaus' mouth as her hands ran up his back. Klaus wasn't satisfied by that; his hands found her own and he pushed her up against the counter, pinning her hands to the cabinet above her head. He traced kisses down her neck as she panted, breathless and in awe of what his lips could do. He growled against her skin, enjoying the heat she radiated as her heart thumped faster. It'd been so long since he'd last been with a woman, and even if he wouldn't admit it, Niklaus was the tiniest bit fond of Serafina. She was quite beautiful, and right now, quite willing. She pressed her body against his, needing more contact, but she only made Niklaus smirk.

"Desperate, are we?" he said, his voice huskier than it had been when they were arguing.

Serafina rolled her eyes. "Shut up and take me to the bedroom."

His smirk grew. "Come." He didn't wait for her to respond or follow; he took her hand and had her in his bedroom before she could even blink.

He kicked the door shut behind them.

What… had she done? Sure, last night it'd seemed like a good idea in the heat of the moment, but now? Now Fee could kick herself. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room that was not her own, the morning sunlight starting to pool in through the windows. To make sure she was where she thought she was and this wasn't some strange nightmare, she rolled over slightly, finding the inevitable: Niklaus asleep next to her. He looked so… Peaceful in his sleep, despite the fact that a smirk toyed at the corners of his soft lips. Fee would be a liar if she said she hadn't enjoyed kissing those lips last night. But now? She couldn't decide who she hated more: Niklaus or herself. Damn him.

Fee quietly slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothes, making sure to cover herself up before leaving Niklaus' room. Oh god, she hoped that the others weren't up yet, and that they hadn't heard anything last night. They stayed in a room on the other side of the house… surely it was too far for them to have heard anything.

Unless they were eavesdropping. Fee knew Elijah wouldn't do such a thing, but she had her suspicions about Hayley.

Hayley. Thinking of the wolf girl again reminded Fee of what had happened last night. She'd been jumped by a pack of wolves, and the Mikaelson boys and Hayley had come to her rescue. Hayley didn't seem pleased by the fact that the new girl had put her wolves on edge, but Fee felt that it wasn't her fault. She'd done nothing to provoke them; she hadn't even known they were there until they decided to all close in on her at once. Her ego was injured after having been run out of the bayou, but she was mostly mad at the wolves for costing her a thinking spot. _Now_ where was she going to go when she needed to get lost in thought?

Fee's stomach grumbled and she decided to creep down to the kitchen. As soon as she reached the steps she could hear chatter, and she paused, not wanting to go any further. She didn't want to face Hayley… or Elijah.

But she hadn't been quiet enough. Both the vampire and the hybrid had heard her.

"Please join us, Fee. I know you're hungry," Elijah said softly. He must've heard her stomach growl.

Fee bit her bottom lip and sighed, feeling much like a teenager whose parents had caught her trying to sneak out of the house. She slowly descended the stairs, trying to think of what to say to them. _Good morning, sorry for disrupting the peace in both the bayou and in this house_. Would that work? Of course not. Once she reached the bottom step, she looked up to find both Hayley and Elijah sitting at the kitchen table, giving her knowing looks.

"…Um, y-you didn't hear me and Nik—"

"We heard you," Elijah said.

"Loud and clear," Hayley agreed.

Fee wanted to turn into a wolf and run until her paws reached the sea.

"Can you pretend – for me – that you _didn't_?" Fee asked.

"If that would ease your mind," Elijah replied, his lips twitching, fighting back a smile.

Hayley eyed Fee pitifully. "Believe me, no one knows what a regretful night with Klaus feels like better than I do."

Fee's eyes went wide, and she wanted to ask Hayley what she meant by that, but she didn't. If there was something that had gone on between Hayley and Niklaus, Fee didn't want to know about it. In fact, she didn't want to know much about anything anymore. She wanted to turn and run, feeling stupid for having already slept with someone she told herself she would only befriend. Fee was always so good with self-control, but being this close to Niklaus was obviously clouding her judgment.

Fee decided to change the subject. "Hayley, I would like to apologize for what happened with your—" she started, but before she could finish her apology, Niklaus' voice cut through the kitchen.

"Serafina, have you eaten?" He wore a smug expression, a black pair of pants, and nothing else. He bounced down the stairs, his eyes alight with mischief. He was going to give Fee a hard time, she just knew it. "You were so… active last night. One can only worry until you eat and regain your strength."

"I feel fine, actually," Fee shot back. "Never better."

"Oh, I believe it," Klaus grinned wickedly.

Damn. She walked into that one.

"…If you will excuse us," Elijah interrupted politely, and he and Hayley both rose from their seats, abandoning their coffee in search of a room with less awkward tension in it.

Fee needed coffee, and she moved towards the machine so she could start making herself a cup. She selected a brew and went about preparing it, feeling Niklaus' eyes on her back.

He waited until he knew Elijah and Hayley were out of earshot before he closed the distance between himself and Serafina. "Why are you being so hostile? I know you enjoyed our night together."

Fee rolled her eyes. "I can't say I enjoyed it."

Klaus snickered. "You don't have to say anything. I think the loud, echoing noises you made last night said enough."

Fee swatted at Klaus, which only made him laugh more as he effortlessly avoided her aim. "Shut up."

"Make me," he challenged.

Fee turned away from the coffee maker and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, Niklaus, I will not make you do anything. I do not want to be around you right now. I can't believe I let myself give in to the likes of you."

Klaus pretended to look hurt. "'The likes of me'? How dare you say such a thing! I thought you were my friend."

"_Friend_?" Serafina repeated, clearly the only one being serious in this situation. "We are _not_ friends, and we are not friends with _benefits_ – we are _nothing_. You hardly even acknowledge my existence!"

"I've been busy," Klaus answered simply.

"You said you wanted me to stay, Niklaus, but you've done nothing to show me that that is the truth."

"…Didn't I show you last night?" Klaus feigned innocence. He was enjoying himself.

"NO!" Fee exclaimed, growing angrier by the second.

"Very well," Klaus sighed. "You have my word that I will pay you more attention if you promise to stay."

Fee eyed him, not sure if he was being honest or not, but she decided to believe him. She didn't want to go home. "I will stay."

Klaus smirked. "And perhaps we can—"

"Not a chance."


End file.
